


so show me family (all the blood that i will bleed)

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Community: lands_of_magic, Companion Piece, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “C’mon Ty, it’s already dead.”Tyler shivers, doesn’t take his eyes off the compelled vampire. Hayley sighs, didn’t want to go for the emotional manipulation route.“You know I’m going to have to tell Elena if you don’t eat again today.”





	so show me family (all the blood that i will bleed)

**Author's Note:**

> a side piece to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783991) since i barely touched on the plot bunny that started it  
> ...and uh i got distracted in this one too, opps?  
> characterizations are from tvd not to, as i haven't started that rewatch yet and remember 1% of it 
> 
> title from the lumineer's ho hey

“C’mon Ty, it’s already dead.” 

Tyler shivers, doesn’t take his eyes off the compelled vampire. Hayley sighs, didn’t want to go for the emotional manipulation route. 

“You know I’m going to have to tell Elena if you don’t eat again today.” She doesn’t need to remind him what happened to Darren, hybrid number three. Going rabid from starvation and attacking any vampire one comes across is a nasty way to go. Klaus said he’d make Darren’s fate look like a dream if either of them told Elena what really happened to the late hybrid, an unnecessary threat. He doesn’t understand how the sire bond works- neither her nor Tyler would ever do anything to harm Elena, and she knows Elena feels the same protective urges. 

The first time they realized it was obvious, when Klaus was in a rage, destroying all in his path. One minute he was barring his teeth at her, and the next Elena was between them, shielding her. 

Sometimes it’s more subtle. Like how Elena somehow always knows when they’re exhausted or craving real food to play at being human again. Sometimes she takes Klaus away from them when he gets in a nasty mood, and her and Tyler are quick to leave the premises. It only took one time to realize the feeding and fighting noises were _sex_ feeding and fighting noises, and they’ve learned to high tail it out of there. (There are compelled cleaners and maintenance workers for the property thankfully, the two never leave the rooms in one piece.)

Tyler finally approaches the vampire, veins darkening. 

“I just… wish it didn’t feel so cannibalistic, y’know?” 

Hayley nods, “I have an idea.”

“Be my guest,” he says, gesturing, and Hayley smirks- he’s such a rich boy sometimes. She tears into the vampire’s throat, ripping his head off. For a moment the headless corpse stays standing, comical and hopefully less guilt inducing meal. 

“Ey?” 

And then it crumples to the floor, blood oozing out of the neck slowly. 

“That’s fucking gross.” 

Hayley sighs, dropping the head. She can’t really disagree with that. 

.

“Alright, I have a better idea this time,” Hayley tells Tyler a few days later. He hasn’t been starving himself, which is good. But he also hasn’t been eating enough- she’s been creaming him in all of their exercises and Klaus noticed. (‘Fix it or we’ll see if you truly are cannibals.’)

Hayley wants to believe he wasn’t serious, that Elena would never allow it. But she also knows what happened to Darren, and she isn’t about to test Klaus’s limits. Not with Tyler on the line. 

“Should I be scared?” 

“Ha-ha, c’mon it’s in the backyard.” 

“A cloudy picnic? Oh no, if I was wearing boots, I’d be quaking in them.” 

“How you didn’t get into comedy is beyond me,” she says, pulling him downstairs. 

“There’s still time,” he says, and she can hear the grin in his voice. “The wolf, the zombie, the legendary Tyler Lockwood- it has a sweet ring to it.” 

Hayley walks outside rather than answering, revealing the barbecue. There’s cubed watermelon, chips, beer and soda, even a little cooler with ice pops. 

“The steaks’ll be done,” she says, going to the grill first. Popping open the grill, she places them all on a large platter, the marinated meat smelling delicious. 

“Damn Marshall, what is that veal?” 

Hayley laughs, tempted to agree. It’d be easier, but she needs him to accept it- she needs this to work in the long run. “It’s vampire meat.” 

Tyler chokes on his beer. (One she didn’t even see him snag, he’ll make such a good frat boy one day.)

“How- no, why? Jesus why?” 

Pointing the tongs at him, she answers, “Because if you’re thinking of it more as regular food, this whole thing will go better I bet.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Or we’ll kill a few six packs and find some horseshoes.”

“Cheers to that,” Tyler says, and they both sit down. 

Hayley makes up both of their plates before he can complain, “Don’t be a rude guest now.” 

Tyler gives an exaggerated shiver, “My mother would love you.” 

Hayley snorts, thinking about the tidbits she’s heard of the woman. “Yeah right.” 

He shrugs, “She wouldn’t ever admit it, but she would.” 

“Be a good mamma’s boy and eat up then,” she says, cutting into her own steak. Besides being fresh- well, as fresh as dead flesh can be- it marinated in the fridge for a day, and she’s feeling pretty confident. If being young and broke taught her anything about cooking, it’s how to properly marinate shitty meat into tasting good. 

It isn’t half bad. There’s still the underlying sourness of rot, but the szechuan and teriyaki it soaked in help distract away with their spicy sweetness. 

Tyler’s already on his second steak, freezing when she catches his eye. 

Laughing she says, “I’m really glad you’re eating. Don’t stop on my account.” 

“Or mine apparently,” a light voice chimes in, and she looks up to see Rebekah pouting. “Nik and his latest doppelganger go on some weekend trip, and you two don’t have the decency to tell me dinner’s ready.” 

Rebekah flashes onto the bench next to Tyler, a steak on her plate. “Very rude. It’s as if one of you was raised by wolves. Oh, wait.” 

Tyler’s eyes go wide as she picks up a fork and knife, “I uh, don’t think you wanna do that Rebekah.” 

She huffs, “I’m sure subpar cooking will be fine this one time.” The Original pops a cube of meat into her mouth before Hayley can decide if she wants to warn her or not, her face wincing immediately. She spits it out, nose scrunched up and frowning, “That is the most atrocious thing I’ve ever eaten. And I’ve had to eat medieval British food.”

Hayley tries to tone her grin down, probably failing. “That’s vampire.” 

Her face goes even paler, “…I need tequila.” 

“There’s a bottle underneath the beer, have you heard back from your other siblings?” 

Rebekah rolls her eyes, “Finn and Elijah have decided to do some boring world tour with a supernatural census. Kol split from them and is eating his way through Canada, he should be home in another week.” 

“Why didn’t you go with them?” Tyler asks. 

Rebekah glares at him, drinking straight from the bottle. Half of it disappears, and in that moment Hayley reevaluates her plan for tonight. 

She kicks Tyler under the table, hard enough for Bekah’s lips to twitch up. “What he means,” Hayley says, fluttering her eyelashes, “is how did we get so lucky to have the beautiful Mikaelson with us tonight?” 

It’s over the top, but it works, Rebekah giggling. “Is this Nik’s tequila? This is top notch.” 

“Maybe. You gonna share?” 

Her eyes drag down her blatantly, and Hayley doesn’t flinch or blush, doesn’t let herself look at Tyler. (She bets he’s gaping like a fish, that small town boy.)

“Come get it,” she says easily, taking another swig.

Hayley switches sides, straddles the end of the bench next to her. Bekah brings their mouths together, and when she opens hers there’s a mouthful of tequila waiting. She swallows, expecting that to be that- a showy fake kiss. She hasn’t done these since high school, but Bekah does seem like she’d enjoy that time. 

But then her tongue follows, and Rebekah’s hands slide into her hair, her mouth sliding sideways and _oh_. Hayley grabs her waist to bring her closer, all awkward angles the way they’re sitting. And she’s getting lost in the kiss, has nearly forgotten about Tyler on the other side, when Bekah pulls away. 

The Original keeps one hand cupping the back of her neck, a cool anchor, turning to Tyler.

Tyler looks like he’s afraid if he moves a muscle he’ll wake up, and Bekah seems far too amused to snap him out of it. 

Hayley wets her lips, “You want in on this?” 

Rebekah scoffs, “Of course he does.” 

“Yeah that’s- fuck yes.” 

They both tug him closer, a mess of mouths and hands. Eventually it becomes too much for the old picnic table, breaking with a crack. It pauses everything for a split-second: Bekah’s hand under her shirt, Tyler’s mouth on her neck, her mouth a breath away from Bekah’s, her hand reaching for Tyler’s jeans.

There’s food _everywhere_. Hayley had completely forgotten about the bowl of corn until that moment, little yellow kernels in every direction. The watermelon cubes and chips have scattered as well, the steaks at least staying in their platter.

One of them laughs first, and then they’re all laughing like mad. 

“I think it’s a sign,” Hayley finally says once she’s calm again, a giggle slipping in at the end. 

“About your cooking?” Tyler asks. 

“Ass!” she answers, pinching his arm. “That we should take this inside.” 

“My room has the largest bed,” Rebekah says easily.

And just like that all the heat from before is back, every point of contact electrified. 

Hayley smiles, “Lead the way.”


End file.
